diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Café La Madelaine/Tagesberichte
Datei:Logo_cafe.png Einleitung Liebe Besucher des Cafés. Hier findet ihr allerlei Berichte über die Café-Abende und Sonderberichte. Diese sind auch in unserem Forum zu finden. Ebenso ein Gästebuch, eine Überschrift unter der ihr Aufträge loswerden könnt und so weiter (Zum antworten müsst ihr euch dort auch nicht regestrieren :D). Schaut doch mal vorbei! Liebe Grüße, Feras Geist ____________________________________________________________ Künigungsschreiben von Feraluh Morgentau. Sehr geehrte Chefs und Mitarbeiter, es wird offiziell, nachdem vielleicht schon Gemunkel aufgekommen ist. Eure Fera wird Blutritterin. Das heißt ich verlasse nach dem Ball das Café. Ich möchte hiermit nochmal an die Schönen Zeiten erinnern, die wir zusammen verbracht haben, ebenso wie an manch knifflige Situation. An die Unterhaltsamen Lehrstunden, die ich mit Miss Cersaj und Miss Lauriell verbrachte habe. Die wunderbaren Zeiten in denen ich mit Cela Tuschen konnte, über heimliche Vorlieben oder kleinere Wetten. Die tolle Zusammenarbeit mit Anori und Herren Syntriax. Auf das wir es nie vergessen, wie wir... ... in Silbermond, Dalaran und Orgrimmar zum ersten mal unser Probierhäppchen anboten. …die Ladentür das erste mal auf schwangen und den ersten Kunden begrüßten. …die Kaffeemaschine vom Erbauer bekammen. … das Sommerfest feierten. … das es einfach schöne Zeiten waren. Ich hoffe das wir uns immer wieder begegnen und ich gelegentlich Zeit finden werde das Café einmal von der anderen Seite, als Kunde, kennen zu lernen. Eure Feraluh Danke euch von ganzem Herzen. Auf das das Café weiterhin seinen Weg bestreitet. __________________________________________________________ Sonderberichte Der Jahresball des Projekt Archäologische Akademie Herzlich willkommen im Café la Madelaine. Mein Name ist Feraluh, ich war Ihnen stets gern zu Diensten. Der Jahresball der Archäologischen Akademie. Mein letzter Tag, an dem ich für das Café gearbeitet habe. Frühzeitig waren wir am alten Standort, um Getränke, Süßwaren und natürlich, die Torte zur Halle der Ruhe zu bringen. Den Stand aufgebaut, alles nochmal einem prüfendem Blick unterzogen, waren wir dann rechtzeitig bereit, die Gäste zu bewirten. Prächtige Kleider, Elegante Roben, schnittige Anzüge, ein Traum der Schmückung des Saals. Es war ein Perfekter Abend. Die meisten Leute verbrachten ihn mit Wein und Apfelkuchen. Ich war etwas traurig als einer meiner Lieblings- Gäste, auch ein Stammkunde im Café, mich nicht mal eines Blickes gewürdigte. Nach dem großartigen Feuerwerk konnte ich Ihn jedoch etwas bestechen, damit er mir die Kündigung nicht ganz übel nimmt. Oder Magister? Nach der Feierlichkeit haben Miss Lauriell und Syntriax, mich nochmal zu sich gerufen. Sie haben mir einen Törtchen- Anhänger zum Abscheid geschenkt. ~eine kleine schmierige Zeichnung des Metallenen Glücksbringers ist neben dem Text gemacht worden~ Ich hoffe das mir meine Zeit erlaubt, das Café ab und an zu besuchen, um zu sehen wie es allen geht. Anori, Cela, Cersaj, Lauriell Syntriax, ich werde euch nie vergessen! Auch den Akademischen Archäologen, Miss Windsang und Herr Leuchtklinge, möchte ich danken, für die schöne Zeit. Schließlich möchte ich meinen Letzten dank an all jene Richten, die es überhaupt Möglich gemacht haben, das man im Café immer etwas zu erleben hatte. Unseren Gästen, Kunden und Freunden. Danke das ihr da wart, als ich es war und auf ein Wiedersehen im Café la Madelaine. Hochachtungsvoll Eure Feraluh Morgentau, Initiandin der Blutritter. Der Liederabend Herzlich willkommen im Café la Madelaine. Oder eher, Willkommen am Stand, beim Liederabend meine ich. Nach einer leichten Verspätung meinerseits, da ich irgendwie den Ort von Interesse nicht ganz gefunden hatte, kam ich an den See vor Silbermond. Unser Stand, bestehend aus zwei Bänken und einem Tisch, welche mit unseren Leckereien überfüllt waren, sehr ansehnlich. Süßwaren auf der einen Seite, in der Mitte das herbe Essen und ein paar Getränke auf der anderen Seite. Das hat Anori wirklich gut hinbekommen. Zu beginn des gemütlichen Abends, haben die Veranstalter dann einige Worte gesagt. Leider haben wir davon nicht viel mitbekommen, da bereits die ersten Naschkatzen sich an den Süßspeisen vergreifen wollten. Immer wieder haben wir Leute glücklich machen können. Nur das eine war etwas unglücklich, aber auch Lustig. Ein Herr hat sich aus versehen auf die Törtchen gesetzt. Dank Handtuch und Ersatztörtchen, war jedoch das Unglück schnell überwunden. Ein Lied des Abends ist mir gut in Erinnerung geblieben. Es war hoch amüsant. Von Zwillingen vorgetragen. Es ging um Magister. Ich glaube Leute (Magister) die keinen Spaß verstehen, fanden das nicht so gut. Die Beiden sind nach dem Ende ihres Liedes auch sofort getürmt. Gesänge, Geschichten, Gedichte... Ich mochte den Abend sehr gern. Unglaublich wie Viel so manch einer zu berichten hat. Also auf die Nächste gute Geschichte und bis zum nächsten Tages- oder Sonderbericht meinerseits. Hochachtungsvoll Eure Feraluh Morgentau, Lehrling des Café la Madelaine. April 2012 15. April Herzlich willkommen im Café la Madelaine. Mein Name ist Feraluh, ich bin Euch stets gern zu Diensten. Nach Wochen der Vorbereitung, des Malern der Wände, Aufhängen von Vorhängen und Bildern, Nähen und Besticken von Kissen und Bezügen und dem Einzug unserer wundervollen Auslagenanlage, die meiner Meinung nach das Herz des Cafés ist, war es Am Sonntag endlich so weit. Zum ersten Mal öffnete das Café seine Türen für seine Kundschaft. Die Ängste, dass wir einen ziemlich öden Abend mit Kartenspielen und ohne Kundschaft verbringen würden waren schnell zerschlagen. Immer mehr Gäste strömten in das Ladenlokal. In der ersten Schicht haben wir es sogar bis zur Auslastung unserer Kapazität geschafft. So viele Leute und mein auswendig lernen der Karte hat sich gelohnt. Sogar ein wenig international waren wir, auch wenn die Begegnung leider nicht sonderlich erfreulich war. Dafür hatten wir aber auch ganz tolle Liebhaber von Süßwaren, die noch gute Anregungen für das Café geliefert haben. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich total eingenommen vom süßen Kartoffelbrot bin? Ein paar Kunden konnte ich sogar davon überzeugen es zu kosten und es bleibt ganze drei Tage lang frisch, wie am ersten Tag. Ein Dauerrenner waren auch unsere Törtchen; die sind aber auch fluffig und vollmundig im Geschmack. Ich hoffe das ich meine Defizite mit der Zeit ausgleichen kann und hoffe unsere Gäste hatten einen angenehmen Abend. Hochachtungsvoll Eure Feraluh Morgentau, Lehrling des Café la Madelaine. 22. April Herzlich willkommen im Café la Madelaine. Mein Name ist Feraluh, ich bin Ihnen stets gern zu Diensten. In der Nachmittagsschicht war diesmal nicht so viel los. Nur vier Gäste gab es zu bewirten, jedoch war es nicht minder Interessant. Wir konnten sogar unsere exotischen Speisen gut an den Sin´dorei bringen. Blan Manje ein süßer Kokosnusspudding mit Zimt, Vanille und Früchten ist besonders gut angekommen. Mit den Kochbananenchips konnte ich eine nette Dame anlocken, die sich dann aber doch für Blan Manje entschieden hat. Ein Glück für mich. Sie hat nämlich einen riesigen Feuerstuhl vor dem Café abgestellt und hat mir angeboten, das ich einmal mitfahren darf (war Suuuper!! empfehle ich jedem einmal). Zurück zum Wesentlichen. In der Pause hat mir Miss Cersaj beigebracht, wie man Vanillekekse backt. Ein Gast, der einfach da geblieben ist, hat dann plötzlich so Gebäckbällchen mit Quark gemacht. Memo an mich selbst: „Fragen ob ich sie probieren darf.“ Irgendwie war es eine lustige Pause. In der Abendschicht, war es diesmal viel voller, bin kaum aus dem Laufen wieder raus gekommen. Fünf Gäste hab ich wieder erkannt. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, sie könnten Stammkunden werden.Leider liefen hier unsere Neuerungen nicht so viel über die Theke wie vorher. Meine Empfehlung für jede Dame die und jeden Herren der Anis mag: Probiert das Getränk Akasan, falls wir es das nächste mal noch haben. Ich freue mich schon auf die nächste Schicht. Hochachtungsvoll Eure Feraluh Morgentau, Lehrling des Café la Madelaine. 29. April Herzlich willkommen im Café la Madelaine. Mein Name ist Feraluh, ich bin Ihnen stets gern zu Diensten. Zwei unserer Stammgäste waren dieses mal zu erst da. Leider soll ich hier niemanden namentlich nennen, aber ich glaube Sie wissen wer gemeint ist. Eine davon ist unsere Verbindung zu dem Meisterkoch, der zurzeit für uns das Blan Manje Herstellt. Nächste Woche sollte eine neue Lieferung kommen. Mal sehen was diesmal dabei ist. Kurze Zeit darauf kamen dann auch mehr Gäste, allgemein blieb es aber ganz ruhig. Ich wüsste nur zu gern mehr über den Roten Berg und seine Begleitung. Mal sehen was ich herausfinden kann. Ob es wohl wahr ist das... hrmmm. In der Pause hab ich einen Goblin kennen gelernt, sehr netter Kerl. Er mag auch die Tauren Chieftains und war sogar noch im Café. Also man muss sagen, Das Gerücht über Goblin und ihr Geld ist wahr, er muss reicher sein als man vermuten mag. Auf jeden Fall ein netter Zeitgenosse. Herr Wwh~.. ach ich darf ja keinen Namen nennen,... ein Herr, der scheinbar einen sehr feinen Geschmackssinn hat, meinte das es einen noch besseren Kaffee gibt, als den unsrigen. Ich werde Vorschlagen, das wir das mal ausprobieren, ob der Dalarankaffee wahrhaftig nussiger und besser ist? Noch mal eine Entschuldigen für mein schlechtes Benehmen an dem Abend. Hab ich heute 'nen Schädel von dem Wiskey. Ich trink nie wieder, …so viel ...auf einmal. =_=° Hochachtungsvoll Eure Feraluh Morgentau, Lehrling des Café la Madelaine. Mai 2012 06. Mai Herzlich willkommen im Café la Madelaine. Mein Name ist Feraluh, ich bin Ihnen stets gern zu Diensten. In der Nachmittagsschicht habe ich Cela kennen lernen dürfen. Sie ist die neue Bedienung, die Miss Lauriell eingestellt hat. Ich habe ihr die Dienstkleidung ausgehändigt und ihr gezeigt wie wir Kaffee machen. Da die Schicht sehr ruhig war, war dies ohne weitere Probleme möglich. Sie hat sich, meiner Meinung nach, sehr gut angestellt. Der Abend war leider sehr ernüchternd. Nur eine Verlassene, die das Verhalten der Sin'dorei studieren wollte kam vorbei. Wie gut, das ich mich hinter der Theke verkriechen konnte. Ich glaube ich wäre gestorben, hätte ich mich um sie kümmern müssen. Diesmal haben wir dann schon kurz nach Ablauf der zehnten Stunde das Café geschlossen. Wer weiß, was sonst so in der Stadt los war. Merke, mehr Werbung für die nächste Woche machen. Hochachtungsvoll Eure Feraluh Morgentau, Lehrling des Café la Madelaine. 13. Mai Herzlich willkommen im Café la Madelaine. Mein Name ist Feraluh, ich bin Ihnen stets gern zu Diensten. Heute war ein schöner Tag. Das Café hat nämlich eine Kaffeemaschine bekommen. Ein Wunderwerk aus funkelnden und glänzenden Rohren, das super schnell einen ausgezeichneten Kaffee machen kann. Der Erbauer, Herr Nikirion, war in Begleitung des roten Bergs von Herren Illarion und bis ich leider Frühzeitig weg musste, waren Sie auch die einzigen Gäste. Die Zweite Schicht lief spitzen Mäßig. Unser Apfelkuchen ging weg, wie Butter in der Sonne schmilzt. Also wirklich gut. Einen Gast fand ich etwas seltsam. Er ist einfach stehen geblieben. Naja, Vorlieben gibt’s in Rauer Menge und unterschiedlichster Art und Weise,... Außerdem wurde ich sagen ein weiterer Stammkunde hat sich etabliert, das freut mich wirklich und wir haben eine unglaublichen Betrag von einem Herren als Trinkgeld bekommen, ich habe in dann gleich zur Bank gebracht. Ich freue mich schon auf das nächste Mal. Hochachtungsvoll Eure Feraluh Morgentau, Lehrling des Café la Madelaine. 20. Mai Herzlich willkommen im Café la Madelaine. Mein Name ist Feraluh, ich bin Ihnen stets gern zu Diensten. Vor der Schicht habe ich von Miss Cersaj beigebracht bekommen, wie man Erdbeertörtchen macht. Lief eigentlich ganz gut, ich hoffe sie schmecken. Ich konnte sie nämlich leider nicht probieren, da ich nach der ersten Schicht zurück nach Morgenluft muss. Reise Reise sag ich nur, es ist toll Geschichte vor Ort zu entdecken. Aber zurück zum Echten Thema des Berichts. Herr Winterpfad, der Besitzer des neu eröffneten Schreiberladen´s Tintentraum, kam vorbei und hat sich für die Torte bedankt, die wir Ihm zur Eröffnung gemacht haben. Eine Puddingtorte, ganz besonders und nur für Ihn. Außerdem, verstehe ich mich immer besser mit Cela. Diesmal hab ich sie schon zum Schmunzeln gebracht. Zur zweiten Schicht war ich ja nun nicht da, aber ich denke sie ist deshalb keines Wegs schlechter gelaufen. Hochachtungsvoll Eure Feraluh Morgentau, Lehrling des Café la Madelaine. 27. Mai Ein halb zerknüllter Zettel ist an dieser Stelle wo eigentlich ein Bericht vor zu finden sein sollte. Auf Ihm steht in krakeliger Schrift und offensichtlich wurde ein Kohlestift verwendet, folgendes geschrieben: Tut mir leid, keine Zeit gehabt~ Grau und schmuddelig liegt der Zettel da. Juni 2012 03. Juni Herzlich willkommen im Café la Madelaine. Mein Name ist Feraluh, ich bin Ihnen stets gern zu Diensten. In Silbermond war heute wirklich viel los. Und trotzdem lief alles sehr gut. Eine Lady von der Archeo... von der Akademie über Archolo,~ von Der Akademie hat sie heute lauthals und Ausführlich bei Miss Lauriell vorgestellt. Ich weiß zwar nicht welchen Zweck das hat, aber das soll mich nicht stören. Und mir ist aufgefallen, in letzter Zeit verschwinden scheinbar relativ viele Leute. Während der Ladenpause habe ich gelernt wie man Schokoladentörtchen backt. Die waren vielleicht lecker. Auch wenn ich das Wasserbad wohl etwas zu wörtlich genommen habe, die schöne Schokolade. Zudem haben wir jetzt einen Plan entwickelt. Jeder wurde einem Bereich zugeordnet, und er hat sich darum gekümmert, es lief doch sehr gut. Vor allem da wir diesmal mit fünf Mann im Café für angenehmes Klima gesorgt haben. Ich hoffe nur, das der Herr in der Violetten Rüstung wiederkommt. Er schien überstürzt aufgestanden zu sein, unterhielt sich aber noch sehr lange mit einem Anderen Gast. Ich hab aber noch mitbekommen, das ihm der Apfelkuchen scheinbar gut geschmeckt hat. Damit schließe ich dann für Heute ab, auf die Eistorte. Hochachtungsvoll Eure Feraluh Morgentau, Lehrling des Café la Madelaine. 17. Juni Herzlich willkommen im Café la Madelaine. Mein Name ist Feraluh, ich bin Ihnen stets gern zu Diensten. Als Besonderheit waren wir diesmal am fünften Tag der Woche diesmal im Tintentraum, um dort unsere Leckereien zu verkaufen. Es war sehr interessant, da dort auch eine Tattoowierer anwesend war, ob ich mir,.. wirklich... ach unwichtig, unser Kaffee und die Kuchen gingen weg wie frische Blutdisteln hinter der Ladentheke. In den Schichten ist meines Wissens nach nichts all zu Besonderes passiert. Arbeit, Arbeit würde der Orc sagen. Hochachtungsvoll Eure Feraluh Morgentau, Lehrling des Café la Madelaine. 25. Juni Herzlich willkommen im Café la Madelaine. Mein Name ist Feraluh, ich bin Ihnen stets gern zu Diensten. Unsere Schicht war super, wir haben neue Plätzchen eingeführt. Marzipan-Kekse heißen die verführerischen Knusperteile. In jedem Fall war das Café sehr gut besucht, sowohl ein Teil unserer Stammgäste als auch Neukunden waren anwesend. Nur dieser eine, verdammte, hinterwäldlerische, arrogante,.. *offensichtlich wurden die nächsten drei Worte durch einen dicken Tintenklecks überdeckt* Außerdem war ich zum ersten Mal mit auf dem Gelehrtentreffen. Hochinteressant wer sich dort so alles herumtreibt. Sogar mein Namensvetter! Nun ja, nicht verwunderlich wenn man sich Magister nennt. Leider waren wir noch beschäftigt, sonst hätte mir sicherlich den Vortrag angehört. Alles in allem ein angenehmer Arbeitstag, mit Spaß und viel zu Tun. Hochachtungsvoll Eure Feraluh Morgentau, Lehrling des Café la Madelaine. Juli 2012 8. Juli Herzlich willkommen im Café la Madelaine. Mein Name ist Feraluh, ich bin Ihnen stets gern zu Diensten. Wahnsinn, einfach der reine Wahnsinn. Das Café war schon lange nicht mehr soo voll. Innerhalb einer halben Stunde waren wir komplett besetzt und gegen Ende haben sich Gäste sogar nach draußen gesetzt. Sogar ein Opernsänger hat uns die Ehre gestattet vorbei zu kommen. Wir durften ein Bild mit ihm machen, welches wir dann auch im Café aufhängen werden. Ich war so glücklich, als Anori doch noch nachgekommen ist, um aus zu helfen. Einige Altbekannte Gesichter, aber auch ein paar Neue konnte man erspähen. Die Tagesköstlichkeiten, die wir vom Sommerfest übernommen haben sind auch dieses mal wieder gut angekommen. Das Gelehrtentreffen lief dagegen viel ruhiger ab. Ein Bericht über Bannmagie von Herren Sommersang und einige Schokoladenfreunde. Vielleicht haben wir auch bald eine Neue Mitarbeiterin im Café! Damit verabschiede ich mich dann auch. Hochachtungsvoll Eure Feraluh Morgentau, Lehrling des Café la Madelaine. August 5. August Herzlich willkommen im Café la Madelaine. Mein Name ist Feraluh, ich bin Ihnen stets gern zu Diensten. Nach Wochen des umbauens, umfärbens, aufbauen, abbauen, Blumen hin und her stellen`s, Mashinen transportieren`s und einfach einer Menge Umzugskram. Haben wir es doch geschafft, das Café pünktlich in dem, für uns, neuen Haus zu eröffnen. Direkt hinter dem zerschlagenen Teils Silbermonds und kurz vor der Insel der Weltenwanderer, liegt es still und beschaulich am Meer. Der fantastische Blick von den beiden Außenterrassen und die mehr als nur verdoppelte Ladengröße, gibt unseren Gästen die Möglichkeit, sich ungestörter und entspannt zu unterhalten. Nach den anfänglichen Befürchtungen, das sich nicht ein Kunde zu uns verirrt, wurden wir schnelle eines besseren belehrt. Die Außenterrassen waren sehr beliebt, und wurden von allen Kunden in Anspruch genommen. Die sind aber auch wirklich toll. Ich war noch in der Pause im Meer baden. Die Umzug- Spezial`s sind ganz gut angekommen, glaube ich. Die gedeckte Beerentorte ging raus, wie üblicherweise unsere Brownies. Ganz gerührt war ich, als eine Kundin sagte, dass Sie froh sein, das es uns gibt. Entschuldigung das ich gelauscht habe, aber trotzdem Danke an all unsere Kunden. Und ganz besonders an dich! Daraufhin folgte eine Schicht auf dem Gelehrtentreffen. Leider habe ich erst daran gedacht, dass das Gelehrtentreffen ist, als ich kurz vor dem üblichen Schichtbeginn aus dem Meer stieg. Nach meinem Sprint und dem Flug auf einem Drachenfalken, waren meine Haare trocken und ich, anstelle von Herren Syntriax, in der Halle der Ruhe. Weiter ging es dann mit einem gemütlichem Schlückchen Kaffee, Keksen und gutem Geplauder mit Cela. Oh und einem alten Bekannten. Der hat es doch tatsächlich für nötig gehalten, schlecht über mich zu Urteilen, ohne alle Fakten vollständig zu kenne. Kommt der mir nochmal so blöd, kann der was erleben. Und dann, beginn er doch tatsächlich, die Magister und Akanisten Silbermonds für käuflich zu halten. Ein Waffen behängter, ungezähmt Wilder, atemberaubend-gut-kämpfender, von Rockträgern in die Flucht geschlagener Bezwungener, ist ein wunderbarer Anblick. Merke dir, wenn du dies ließt. *In großen Lettern und hervorragender Schönschrift steht geschrieben:* „Ich lache dich aus!!“ Hochachtungsvoll Eure Feraluh Morgentau, Lehrling des Café la Madelaine. 26. August Herzlich willkommen im Café la Madelaine. Mein Name ist Feraluh, ich bin Ihnen stets gern zu Diensten. Dieses Mal, hatten wir in der Abendschicht geöffnet. Eine gute Stammkundin, ist mit mir schon frühzeitig hin spaziert und wir haben uns einen angenehmen Schichtanfang gemacht. Das Meer ist zum Schwimmen echt Klasse. Als ich dann das Café so langsam in Gang bringen wollte, waren schon die ersten Kunden da. Heute hatte ich mal die Meerseite, aber kaum zeit das wirklich aus zu kosten. Es waren viele bekannte und mir teils auch unbekannte Gesichter da. Und manche hätte ich lieber nicht kennen gelernt. Ich dachte das dort ein paar Leute Schindluder am Strand treiben, also war ich unfreundlich. Tut mir Leid, wirklich. Ich fühle mich als hätte mir ein Manawyrm in den Hintern gebissen. Aber der Rest des Abends verlief dann ausgesprochen ruhig. Und eine Gruppe von drei Leuten, die Letzten Gäste auf meiner Seite, haben einige sehr nette Worte über unser Café geäußert, Danke euch nochmal! Oh und ich glaub ich hab den Kaffeeautomatengeräteblubb kaputt bekommen. Auf zum Erbauer, vielleicht kann er helfen. Hochachtungsvoll Eure Feraluh Morgentau, Mitarbeiterin des Café la Madelaine. 2. September Herzlich willkommen im Café la Madelaine. Mein Name ist Feraluh, ich bin Ihnen stets gern zu Diensten. Und die Maschine schaffte es, wieder voll funktionstüchtig, in den Laden zurück. Es war sehr interessant einen Inschenioer bei der, den Erbauer bei der Arbeit beobachten zu können. Hier ein bisschen klopfen, dort ein wenig schrauben, schon tat sie wieder tadellos wie zuvor. Wir waren an diesem Abend wirklich hoch besetzt, nur blieb es wirklich ruhig. Also brach ich auf zur Stadt, um Häppchen von Kirschtörtchen, Schokokuchen und einigen Unserer besten Keksen, unter den Bürgern von Silbermond zu verteilen. Nur sogar die Stadt war wie ausgestorben. Immerhin konnte ich einen Keksliebhaber entdecken, der darüber glaube ich auch ganz froh war. Also das ich mit Häppchen unterwegs war. Das Gelertentreffen war dieses Mal das letzte mal für dieses Jahr. Es wurde diesmal ein wohl sehr bedrohliches Artefakt ausgestellt, es musste sogar in einer Vitrine, zum Schutz der Leute vor sich selbst, aufbewahrt werden. Nun steht nur noch der Ball an, und ich kann immer noch nicht tanzen. Mal sehen ob ich noch jemanden finde der es mir beibringt. Hochachtungsvoll Eure Feraluh Morgentau, Mitarbeiterin des Café la Madelaine